


The World Ends on a Sunday

by lionessvalenti



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it looked like any other cloudy, grey morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Ends on a Sunday

Gwen sleepily pulled on her dressing gown and pushed open the curtains. At first it looked like any other cloudy, grey morning, until she saw the cyclones in the sky. Lightning flashed like a strobe light, striking the tops of nearby buildings, and this close she could see the sparks of yellow and blue in the huge bolts.

And then she saw the hole. A gaping sinkhole, slowly sucking the city into itself. The longer she stared, she could see the hole spreading, getting larger by the second, gobbling up the cars, buildings, and people in its path.

She grabbed her mobile and yes -- thirty-one missed calls from Jack Harkness. Each of them were spaced two, maybe three minutes apart, but the last one had been over three hours ago. What did that mean? Did he think she was dead? Was he dead? Could he die? Could this be the thing that killed him? Could Torchwood stop this thing? Was it alien? Did it even matter?

"Oh, god," she muttered. She was Gwen fucking Cooper. She worked for Torchwood. She knew how to stop these things. She saved the world. She did it all the time. And yet, she couldn't stop the terror rising up in her body. The hole was nearly here. At this rate it would be maybe an hour.

"Is it raining again?" Rhys mumbled from the bed.

Gwen turned around, her back to the mayhem. She looked at her husband, warm and cozy in their bed, oblivious to what was going on outside, and he was beautiful. She'd never loved Rhys more in her life than she did right then.

"Yeah," she said. "It's raining."

"Then come back to bed," he said. "It's Sunday."

"Just a second," Gwen replied. She looked out the window again, and closed the curtains. She could still see the flashes of lightning through the blue fabric, but she could pretend it was just a storm. Then she went into the next room and gathered Anwen up in her arms. Anwen yawned, revealing her first tooth. She'd been fussy about it for days, but at the moment, she was sleepy and calm.

"What'd you get the baby for?" Rhys asked as Gwen climbed back into bed. He sounded mostly confused as he turned onto his other side, facing her. He smiled fondly at his daughter, and turned his eyes up to Gwen.

She settled Anwen between them and pulled the blankets up to their shoulders. "Because I love this family more than anything in the world," she replied. "Because this is how I want to spend the rest of my life."


End file.
